melting ice
by tears of emerald
Summary: [the conclusion of ash petals and frozen tears] Happy oneshots from my favorite pairings. POV depends.


"We broke up," said Ichigo. Instantly, Minto looked sorry she asked where Masaya was. 

"What?" asked Purin. "When?"

Ichigo didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to see her friends. She wanted to see someone else. The one who was the first to now about the breakup. The one who patted her back and soothed her fears. She loved him, now. Of course, he wasn't present.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Ichigo. She turned and began to speed walk away, into the back room of the cafe.

When Ichigo had first told Ryou, she had cried. He had not asked why or bothered with the, "Well, he was stupid anyways," comments. He had put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and patter her back reassuringly. Ichigo had merely cried harder, not caring that Ryou was present. But gradually, she began to feel a little better. Finally, the tears stopped. "Feel better?" asked Ryou quietely.

"Yes," said Ichigo.

"Good. I think Keiichiro is making hot chocolate. Want some?" asked Ryou. Ichigo had only nodded as Ryou led her to the kitchen by the hand.

Since then, Ryou had listened to her talking and crying, all the while remaining supportive. Soon, Ichigo realized she had found a new love. But she was too scared to tell Ryou how she felt. But slowly, gradually, her sad heart had begun to heal. She felt like her old self, almost, although there were times when she still missed Masaya. Now, Ichigo's biggest problem was confessing her love for Ryou. Chances are, he wouldn't even listen, since he obviously loved another girl.

The door opened, and Keiichiro walked in. He seemed surprised to see Ichigo, sitting on a cardboard box with a single tear falling down her face.

"Ichigo?" he asked, walking over. "Are you okay?" he set down a box of cooking supplies and walked over, seating himself on a crate next to her. "Come, now," he said kindly. "It can't be that bad."

"Yes it can!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Masaya cheated on me and now I'm in love with Ryou! Who obviously doesn't love me, because he's always sad about that girl he likes who doesn't like him back!"

Keiichiro sat back is stunned silence. 'She really hasn't noticed, has she?' He asked himself mentally. Out loud, he responded with, "How do you know the girl isn't you? It could be."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to be shocked. "What!?" She asked. "Don't be silly. If he liked me, he would be nicer to me."

"Don't boys sometimes pick on girls they like?" asked Keiichiro reasonably. Ichigo considered this for a moment.

"I guess," she said. "But Masaya used to like me, and he didn't pick on me."

"Maybe that's the only way Ryou knows how to tell you," said Keiichiro gently. "Maybe his messing with you is his way of saying that he cares."

Ichigo contemplated this for a second, then looked up at the brunette chef. "D-do you think so?" She asked finally.

"The worst feeling in the world is keeping your love to yourself. Go tell him," said Keiichiro softly.

"O-okay," said Ichigo. She stood up, and turned gratefully to Keiichiro.

"Arigatou," she said happily, before turning and running out.

* * *

Ryou was sitting by his computer. He wasn't working though. He was looking at a picture of his favorite mew, Ichigo. She was smiling happily in the picture. It was taken after Zakuro's fan had been attacked by Kish. She'd had a picture taken, and given it to him as a joke. But Ryou treasured this picture.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Ryou stuck the photo under his moniter and called out, "Come in."

"H-hai." Ichigo?

"What are you doing up here, Baka strawberry?" asked Ryou. Ichigo looked nervous.

"I, Um, well... Ryou, who's the girl that you like?" Blurted Ichigo. She looked surprised by her own words.

"What makes you think I like anybody?" asked Ryou, a bit too quickly.

"Well, you're always pining for her," said Ichigo sadly. "And... Well, I just wanted you to know that... If she doesn't feel the same way, that's okay... Because... Because..." Ichigo was stuck. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and blurted, "BecauseIlikeyousoI'dliketobecomethatperson. You know, if she, like, maybe has a boyfriend."

Ryou wondered what just happened. "Pardon me?" he asked. "I didn't catch all of that. What was that part towards the end?"

"IT'S OKAY IF THE GIRL YOU LIKE DOESN'T LIKE YOU BECAUSE I LIKE YOU AND I'D LIKE TO BECOME THE PERSON THAT YOU PINE OVER!" said Ichigo loudly. She looked at Ryou in humiliation. "I mean, not that I'll leave, so you don't have to pine, but you know."

Ryou stared at Ichigo in shock, wondering if he was dreaming. But Ichigo seemed to really be there. Ryou stood up. In three steps he was right in front of Ichigo. The next thing he did was done sheerly by instinct. He leaned forwards and placed his lips over Ichigo.

The kiss was heaven, soft and tender and full of emotion. When they pulled apart for air, Ryou had tears in his eyes.

"You already are that girl, Strawberry," he whispered.


End file.
